Microwave communication systems (e.g., Satellite based communications, etc.) become popular, especially where asymmetrical digital subscriber lines (ADSL) and cables are not available. By way of example, fixed service satellite (FSS) systems have huge capacities with a relatively economical price structures, and the FSS systems provide various applications for subscribers, such as telephony, fax, television, high speed data communication services, Internet access, satellite news gathering (SNG), digital audio broadcasting (DAB), etc.
Existing radios of microwave communication systems employ either discrete waveguide devices, such as an ortho-mode transducer, a diplexer, and a polarizer or an assembly of the same each as stand-alone or a separate external module, both are exposed to the elements. There are many inherent disadvantages with this approach, including, e.g., susceptibility to water leakage, higher manufacturing costs, and relatively large volume and mass.